1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to esters of pantetheine and pantethine with 3-pyridineacetic or 3-(3-pyridylmethoxycarbonyl)-propionic acid and to therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof. The compounds show a high degree of long lasting hypolipemic activity devoid of undesirable side effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nicotinoyl derivatives of pantethine and pantetheine with hypolipemic activity are known. For instance, Japanese published patent specification No. 80.102,566 discloses nicotinoylpantethines, while Japanese published patent specification No. 80.102,567 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,441 disclose nicotinoylpantetheines. However the need exists for compounds having more prolonged activity.